Thistle Trail
Thistle Trail is the third area of Cactus McCoy 2. It is the first field themed Area of the game. Hills appear in the background from this area on to Whiplash Rapids (excluding Areas 6 and 7). Challenges in this area *Lepidopterist - Catch twelve butterflies with a Butterfly Net. *Prairie Run - Beat the area in 2:45 (two minutes, forty-five seconds). *Target Practice - Shoot nine tin cans with a BB Gun. *Big Bang - Kill three Enemigos with the same Barrel Rocket. *Launch Into Orbit - Launch 10 Enemigos into the stratosphere by juggling them. Locations of the treasures Chest 1 After escaping with a Barrel Rocket, go right and drop down into a wide pit. A Barrel Rocket and two Enemigos are at the bottom. Kill them, then pick up and toss the Rocket to the right. You can throw rockets before they ignite to reposition them (you will need to do a lot of this to access secrets). Throw it to the right a couple of times, then use it to fly up to a platform over your head to get the first Chest. You can also try just steering the Rocket right to grab the ropes and shimmy to the platform. You might practice these maneuvers here to get a feel for the capabilities of the Rockets. Chest 2 You will see this Chest as you climb up to the overhead platforms, but you will not be able to jump high enough to reach the ropes. Never fear! Keep going through the screen, up and around using rockets to break the blocking stones. Before leaving the screen up top, drop down under the wooden platform just before the wooden "go this way" arrow. Use more Barrel Rockets to break your way back left, then depress the switchplate to open the barrier under you. Go left and down to that Rocket. "It's pointing the wrong way?" you say? Just pick it up and face the direction you want to fly (in this case, right) and it will go that way. You might steer it up slightly to make sure you grab some horizontal ropes at the top of the cavern when it pops. Shimmy along these ropes to open that wily Chest! Chest 3 Go up and through to the next screen. Use the Barrel Rocket to break through the barriers. Then go back and grab the same Rocket (when it re-spawns), this time angling your flight up to get the rope. Go up and find the third Chest. Chest 4 There are a couple of ways to get this chest. The easiest is to take the "up" Barrel Rocket that you land next to after taking a sideways Rocket and tossing it down and to the left to between the tall post supporting the rungs you used to climb up to the sideways rocket. Ride the up Rocket to the next higher platform where you can see the Chest over your head when you ride the sideways Rocket. Chest 5 Once you've gotten the previous Chest, the next one is pretty easy. Use the up Barrel Rocket right next to it to ride up along the left edge of the screen. You should catch a zipline at the top and ride down to a platform. Go right and up and jump across a series of small platforms to find the last chest. Go you! Trivia *Although this is a field themed Area, mine themed music plays in the background. This also happens in Shady Springs, from Cactus McCoy 1, and in Tumblewood of this game. *This area introduces Barrel Rockets *This area is a pair with Area 4, like how Areas 1 and 2, Areas 6 and 7, 8 and 9, and 10, 11, and 12 are paired. Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Wood Themed